Body Swap
by applesNatheists
Summary: Set during S2 Ep8, Merge With Caution. Loosely follows the episode for a while and then branches off. What would happen if HG showed up at Myka's reunion? Warning: Don't read if you mind some Pete thrown in with your Bering and Wells.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters and Warehouse 13 do not belong to me.

**Trigger Warning: non-con**

This is my first fan fiction so I'm not sure about rating/labeling. This is smut, with some feelings, and not much of a plot.

I wanted to wait until I finished it before publishing, but I can't seem to write the ending. So I'm posting this to, hopefully, motivate me to finish.

Thanks to hossluver and everythingelseistakenagain for their input.

* * *

Pete was sitting at a bar, a drink in his hand, with no memory of how he got there. His head felt fuzzy, he shook it trying to clear his thoughts. Doing so caused a chunk of hair to fly into the side of his face. He spit a piece from his mouth. _That's weird_, he thought, _am I wearing a wig? God, how drunk am I? _He raised his eyes to the mirror behind the bar, released a completely unmanly squeal, and promptly fell off the bar stool he was perched on.

Suddenly, memories came flooding in. He was at the B&B with Kelly, getting snacks from the kitchen. Then there was pain, a swift jerk, darkness, confusion, and finally, he came to in a fairly inebriated body. _**Myka**_'s body. He was struggling to bring his thoughts together and figure out what was happening, when a cell phone vibrated from a purse in front of him. Hoping that it was Myka calling with sorely needed answers, he groped through the bag for the phone and pushed it to his ear.

"Myka?" He cried, voice coming out much too high-pitched.

"Yes, Pete." came the reply, in his voice, but with Myka's exasperated and slightly panicked tone.

Pete sighed with relief, but another thought pushed through. "I'm drunk Myka. I've been drinking," he sniffed the glass "vodka tonics."

She cut him off. "No, no, no, Pete. I drank three vodka tonics. I'm so sorry, if I'd have known we were going to switch bodies, I'd have drunk juice. Please promise me you won't drink."

"Don't worry, I remember this feeling and it doesn't end well. But this is going to be hard to explain at my next AA meeting."

Pete sighed and dragged Myka's body over to a full length mirror away from the bar. His gait was awkward, encumbered by high heels, the alcohol flowing through Myka's blood, and the rather tight dress she was stuffed into. Myka explained that it was the griffin that caused the swap. Maybe there was another one that they needed to find? But when Pete caught sight of himself in the mirror, he stopped following the conversation. His hands crept unconsciously up to Myka's breasts.

"Oh yeah, we definitely switched bodies."

"Pete! Take your hands off my breasts!" Pete dropped his hands as if scalded.

"Myka! How did you even know. . ?" he trailed off.

"Because you're still you and I'm still me even if we're in different bodies." Myka said decisively.

"Okay. How do we fix this?"

"I'm going to get the griffin and I'll be there as soon as I can."

~M~

Myka hung up and groaned, looking down at Pete's shirtless body. And I looked so nice tonight she thought grumpily. There goes any chance I had with Kurt. At the thought of him, she felt a twinge in her abdomen and a slight but unmistakable hardening even lower. She flushed; she so did not want to have this knowledge of Pete's body. She had to get to that artifact.

Myka chuckled at the thought that she had just given Pete's body its first hard-on while thinking about another man . . . well, at least as far as she knew. Her smile faltered as she thought of Pete stomping around in her body, it would have been funny if she wasn't so mortified. Great, as if everyone didn't think I was weird enough in high school. She just hoped Pete didn't make too much of a fool of her before she could get her body back. Just then she felt two small arms encircle her from behind. Oh shit, Kelly.

~P~

Pete rubbed his mouth roughly, trying and failing to get rid of the taste of Kurt's tongue. He couldn't believe how comfortable he had gotten in Myka's body. Apparently, all it took were a few dozen chicken wings and a discussion about football strategy and he had relaxed enough to let that guy kiss him. Surprise kiss him, not like he let him, it was a total sneak attack. Shaking his head in disgust, he made his way unsteadily toward the reception area. He was going to try to sleep this buzz off before Myka got here. Digging the room keys out of the purse, he distractedly shoved one at the person behind the desk.

"I need to leave a key for someone. Myk- um Pete Lattimer for room-" he squinted at the key, "303."

A pretty blonde smiled up at him. "Of course, I'll be sure he gets it. Is there anything else I may help you with?"

"Well," Pete perked up when he took in the blond. He flashed his best charming smile, leaning forward, and dropping his voice to his sexiest register. "You know, I may just look like a pretty face with a rockin' body, but I've protected the President." The blond looked at him curiously.

Pete continued, "in the interest of national security, I'll need to frisk you because your body is a dangerous weapon." The blonde's head snapped up, eyes narrowing for a second before bursting out into laughter. She stifled it quickly. With a quick glance around, she leaned forward, eyes gleaming, and breathed, "Have a wonderful night Ms. Bering."

Pete felt himself flush deeply; he had forgotten who he was again. He definitely needed to sleep before he did something to completely embarrass himself, or more accurately, Myka. Hold it together Pete, he thought, turning and swiftly moving to the elevators. As he stepped in, the woman caught his eye; she smiled and gave him a quick wink before the doors slid shut. Interesting . . . maybe this could be fun after all. No, shaking the thoughts from his head, that would be several levels of wrong.

Pete managed to get the room door open after sliding the card through several times. He bent to remove the heels. Finally, he thought, those things are horrible. He considered taking the dress off but didn't think he could handle being tempted by Myka's almost naked body. A shiver raced through him thinking about an undressed Myka and, for the first time, he contemplated the situation he found himself in. He felt the beginnings of desire shoot through his borrowed body. Before he could properly chastise himself for lusting after his friend, two thin, strong arms snaked their way around his waist pinning him to a soft and decidedly female body.

He hadn't time to figure out what was happening, when a disconcertingly familiar voice breathed into his ear, "Darling, you look delectable tonight. I thought I would positively melt with desire before you came upstairs."

A disconcertingly familiar British voice. In a flash, Pete reached for the gun Myka had attached to her inner thigh, and really why was she wearing a gun at a high school reunion, twisting himself out of the woman's grip. He spun around and leveled the gun directly at HG Wells' head.

"Really, darling, I thought we were past all that. Unless this is a new game?" She lifted her eyebrows inquiringly.

"What, what are you doing here HG? What do you want?" Pete spat out.

"You didn't think I'd pass up the chance to catch you away from the warehouse and the other agents did you? As for what I want, I thought I made myself very clear the last time we met. You certainly didn't have any questions, though admittedly, you were having trouble stringing together coherent sentences." HG smirked at that, and then sobered as she looked at Myka quizzically. "What is this about? Have you had second thoughts?"

Pete was trying very hard to make sense of HG's words. She couldn't be saying what it sounded like she was saying. "Are you telling me that you and My- me, we- wait, that's crazy . . . you, you're evil and My- uh I'm not, not . . ." Pete's head hurt from the speed of the thoughts flying through his alcohol soaked brain.

HG took advantage of his distraction to twist the gun from his hand and throw it on a chair. It happened so fast Pete didn't have time to react. He was being pushed up against the wall with HG's lips pressing against his neck. "I assure you, you most certainly are."

HG's mouth was making it hard for Pete to focus. He wasn't sure how he should feel about this new information. Obviously, he couldn't trust her, but Myka wouldn't . . . if she didn't trust her. But Myka wouldn't, she didn't, she would've said something to him. This was major, and they are partners, and HG is dangerous, and really sexy, and definitely dangerous. In the end, anger won out. Anger and betrayal, and jealousy? No. Anger.

Pete pushed at HG, attempting to get free. For her part, HG pressed closer, trapping his wrists against the wall and pressing her thigh firmly between his, spreading his legs and immobilizing him further. Feeling her thigh press into him, he couldn't help the moan that left his throat. HG chuckled wickedly. "It seems you do, in fact, want me to stay."

God, this was wrong in so many, many ways. Myka was going to kill him. At the thought of her, Pete's anger flared up. She deserved it; she was sleeping with the enemy for god's sake! She was lying to them all, to him. What was she thinking? He doesn't even know who she is.

Somewhere between HG's tongue pushing into his mouth and her hand slipping under the hem of the dress, when had she let go of his wrists, Pete stopped thinking. Rage and alcohol making him reckless, he grabbed HG by her waist and spun them around. Shoving her roughly against the wall, he ran his hands over her body. He kissed her hard, hungrily licking her mouth, pushing past her teeth. Angrily attempting to devour the hurt trying to bubble up into his chest. He wound his hand around HG's neck, wrapping her hair between his fingers, and pulling her closer to his mouth.

HG gripped his ass bringing their hips together, Pete shoved his leg between hers and she ground her hips down hard. Pete released her mouth at feeling her damp heat on his thigh. He looked down at HG. Flushed and breathing hard, her eyes were black with desire, lips red and swollen. She looked delicious, desire raced through his body settling wetly between his legs.

No doubt, HG was beautiful, but Pete didn't need a vibe to tell him that she was bad news. She doesn't deserve Myka. Evil or not, HG was bound to hurt his partner, and he couldn't let that happen. They were never going to forgive him for what he was going to do. He probably wouldn't forgive himself either, but if this could stop whatever was going on between them, it would be worth it.

Fierce determination ran along his spine. Anger fueled his lust, and he ripped HG's shirt open. He roughly palmed her breasts, tearing her bra to expose her chest. HG was surprised, her eyes widened momentarily, but her head rolled back and she arched into his hand, moaning, as he harshly grabbed a breast, pinching her nipple hard. Spurred on by her response, Pete mercilessly sucked and bit his way down her neck. There would be bruising later, best not to think about later.

Now, though, HG was letting out a string of downright unladylike expletives. It had the effect of making Pete, if possible, even wetter. He brought his head to one glorious breast, biting down cruelly on her impossibly hard nipple, letting his tongue soothe the flesh before biting down again harder. HG was moaning and writhing against his mouth, twining his hair in her fist. She pulled him closer and forced her leg between his, rocking him against her pant enclosed thigh. He froze at the unexpected sensations searing along every nerve in his body. Oh God, that was through layers of fabric, he couldn't imagine how it would feel skin on skin, fingers, lips and tongue caressing him. An inhuman sound escaped his lips and his hips bucked involuntarily seeking out the sweet torturous friction once more.

HG's hands working at the zipper of the dress snapped him back to some semblance of control. He jerked her hands away from the zipper and brutally brought them above her head, restraining her with one hand, the other viciously scraped its way down her body until it met the fabric of her pants. Pete concentrated on getting his fingers to coordinate enough to pry open the button while attacking her mouth with his. Neither of them noticed the hotel door opening.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete felt himself lifted off his feet, his back slamming into the ground seconds before the air left his lungs as a heavy body landed on top of him. He gasped for air, prying open his eyelids to see his own body flattened on top of him. The look shining out of his eyes was one he hoped to never see again. Myka was glaring at him with pure hatred and it was obvious she was struggling to not beat him to a pulp.

"How. could. you?" she choked out, his voice unrecognizable with barely checked rage.

"I- I . . ." Pete stammered, horror flashing across his features. He was saved from explaining by a heavy hand closing around his throat, steadily cutting off his air supply. Pete scrabbled at the hand, trying to release its hold, pinpricks of light bursting to life in front of him.

A deadly calm voice came from above them. "Release her now, Agent Lattimer." The click of a safety being drawn caused Myka to freeze, but she didn't release her hold.

"P-pl-ease." Pete spluttered. Myka looked down at her own face which had turned bright red, veins bulging in her neck and temples. She quickly let go, horrified.

"Just leave, HG," she said, fighting the tears that were blurring her vision. "This is between us; it has nothing to do with you."

"I think not, Mr. Lattimer. Now kindly get up and step away from Agent Bering." HG pressed the gun against Myka's forehead. "Slowly."

Myka complied. Pete quickly retreated, gagging and gasping for air. Myka stood in front of HG, refusing to meet her gaze. This left her eyes to take in the state of HG's clothing, the scraps of which she was valiantly trying to keep closed over her chest. Bad idea because at the sight, Myka clenched her fists and involuntarily moved toward Pete who was still recovering on the floor.

"Not another step. Myka, are you alright?" HG asked without taking her eyes from Pete's form.

"Uh, yeah. Let me explain." Pete rasped. His breath was still coming a little fast, but he used the wall to help himself up.

"No!" Myka roared.

Pete's mouth snapped shut. Myka continued, "Tell HG that you're fine so she'll leave. We'll deal with this after, uh later."

Myka didn't think she could handle Helena knowing that she was trapped in Pete's body. It was too much, she was too hurt and betrayed and enraged. She just needed Helena to leave so they could deal with this artifact and then she and Pete would never have to speak to each other again.

"I'm so sorry. I mean it. I was wrong. I was just hurt and angry. I wanted to hurt you."

"Shut up! Just stop talking!" Myka yelled; she was shaking now with rage.

HG followed their exchange closely. "So am I to understand that you and he," she motioned toward Pete with her chin, "are an item?"

"No!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"It's complicated . . ." Myka added lamely.

"So it appears. If this is true, would you care to explain your violent outburst?" HG lowered the gun since Pete wasn't making any movements toward Myka.

"You are a fugitive. Myka shouldn't be with you." Myka invented wildly. "She should be taking you into custody, not-" Myka couldn't continue, afraid her voice might break.

HG had moved to Pete's side during Myka's explanation, never taking her eyes from the agent. She reached for Pete, trying to get a look at his neck. Pete jerked away from her touch, casting nervous glances in Myka's direction.

"He's right HG, you should go. I'm fine. He won't hurt me anymore." Pete held out his hand. "Can I have my gun back please?"

"No."

"No?" Pete inquired.

"No. Your justification does not explain why you attacked Myka instead of me." She turned to face Myka fully.

Myka floundered, not able to come up with a plausible excuse. She still refused to meet HG's eyes. Pete decided to defuse the situation somewhat by gently tugging the gun out of HG's hand. He placed it on top of the dresser and walked back to the others, careful to stay out of Myka's reach.

Pete understood that Myka didn't want HG to know they had switched bodies, he just wasn't sure why. It would be better for him, though, if the secret was kept. He didn't want to be subjected to their combined rage, cowardly as that was. HG was deadly even without a gun, as he had found out when they first met. He turned toward HG, keeping Myka in his eye line.

"I'm sorry HG. Pete's been affected by an artifact that causes him to act like a jealous boyfriend. We need to find it and neutralize it before he does something he regrets." Myka snorted. Pete ignored her. "You have to leave because, obviously, he can't control himself if you're here."

Pete watched HG nervously as she went over his explanation, testing it for inconsistencies. He held his breath, waiting to see if she would accept the story. _How in the hell did I end up in this situation?_ _Even for the Warehouse, this was seriously fucked up._

He glanced over at Myka who for the entire world looked like she wanted to disappear into the carpet she was examining as she studiously ignored him. Pete's heart ached, knowing that he was the cause of her pain. _Stupid, _Pete berated himself_, you just lost the best person you've ever known and for what? A stupid emotional reaction to finding out Myka wasn't exactly who you thought she was. When will you ever learn?_

He turned back to HG who was carefully studying him as if seeing him for the first time that night. She walked forward, stopping mere inches from him, and looked intensely into his eyes. Pete sucked in a breath, hoping he wouldn't betray himself under her scrutiny. _Shit._ _She totally wasn't buying it. _

A second later, HG was kissing him passionately, holding his head to keep him from moving away. Pete forgot himself completely and reciprocated the kiss with equal fervor. Myka released a growl from somewhere deep in her chest. She pulled the two of them apart, pushing Pete hard and causing his head to slam against the wall.

HG grabbed Myka by her collar, hooked a foot behind her and brought her to the ground, flat on her back. Before she could struggle to her feet, Helena straddled her thighs, gripping tightly, and pushed her shoulders into the floor. Myka felt all of her anger and humiliation boil to the surface. Hot tears of frustration sprang to her eyes. She forced them shut and willed the tears back into her traitorous ducts.

"Now" HG said, "how about the truth?"

~_M_~

This was probably the worst situation she could imagine. She would rather be dealing with deadly artifacts than be in this room. Trapped in her best friend's body who, just minutes earlier, she had caught with her _girlfriend? Not really, no._ Whatever she was, she wasn't _his_. So what if they only technically had sex once and she hadn't seen her since? She had no idea what there was between them. Nothing, probably. But it sure didn't feel like nothing when she saw Pete touching her. She knew Helena didn't know it wasn't her she was kissing, but that didn't make it hurt any less either. Pete, though, knew exactly what he was doing, and that hurt more than she would've thought possible.

Resigned, Myka looked up at HG. "Helena-"

Helena looked at her sharply. "What did you call me?" She demanded.

"Helena, it's me, Myka" she admitted.

Helena's eyes flashed dangerously. "What do you mean you are Myka? Myka is. . ." her eyes narrowed to slits and her head swiveled around to pierce Pete with a poisonous glare. "Lattimer" she hissed.

Pete had crept toward the door since the exchange began. He froze when she turned, reminding him eerily of a snake poised to strike. _This is how I die then_. It was Myka who restrained Helena now, grabbing her wrists as she made to get up. HG jerked out of her grasp.

"I know Helena, believe me, I know! But you can't kill him. It's my body, and even if it wasn't, they'll bronze you for sure." Myka pleaded.

Helena looked down at Pete's face. His expression was tortured, eyes full of sorrow and concern. Helena saw then. She replayed the evening in her mind and her anger was replaced with sympathy.

"Oh, my poor Myka" She caressed her cheek "I'm terribly sorry. I had no idea."

"I know you didn't. I'm not angry with you, honestly. It was a shock," Myka felt sick at the memory "but it wasn't your fault." She unexpectedly felt better. At least now she had someone on her side, who understood how betrayed she felt. Myka looked at Helena who was searching her face for signs of what she was thinking. During their struggle Helena had given up keeping her shirt together and it hung open, revealing her breasts. Myka couldn't help it. Seeing Helena above her caused her to instantly get hard, pressing into Helena's ass.

"I'm sorry." Myka looked away in shame.

Helena didn't move. She grasped Myka's chin and pulled her back to look at her. "It's perfectly alright Myka. Don't apologize for your reactions." She pressed a soft kiss to her lips and then rose, putting out her hand to help Myka up. Myka straightened and moved to the closet to pull out a jacket, which she gave to Helena. She settled the jacket on her shoulders and zipped it shut. As one, they turned on Pete. He raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Look, I know I fucked up. Seriously, I'm an awful person. I'm so sorry HG, I wasn't thinking, I took advantage of you. You have every right to do whatever you want to me, I won't stop you." He expelled in one breath.

"My-kes," his voice broke a little, "you're my best friend. I was trying to protect you." Myka grunted her disbelief. "No really, I know it doesn't excuse my actions, but how was I supposed to react to finding out you were sleeping with public enemy #1?" His voice became heated toward the end, some of his indignation returning.

"I don't know, Pete! Any other way than how you did!" Myka spat back. "I mean, what did you expect to accomplish by sleeping with Helena?"

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought that far. I guess I expected you to get so mad you wouldn't want to see either of us. Except maybe you would come to your senses eventually and see that HG was bad news and would end up hurting you. Then you would forgive me and understand that I was looking out for you."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You really thought the best way to help me was by hurting me, violating my trust, and _raping_ Helena!?" Myka was incensed now, her words only half coherent.

Pete blanched. Oh god, it was true. He hadn't thought about it in those terms, but that was undoubtedly what he had done. He shuddered; he never thought he was capable of raping someone. And however HG may have responded that's exactly what it was.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean." He choked out not hearing what he was saying. He was crying; hot tears coursed down his cheeks as he fell to his knees. Myka looked on, her face blank and fists clenched.

HG had remained silent during their conversation. She moved now to kneel next to Pete's trembling body. She slowly reached around and enclosed him in her arms. Myka's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Pete's body went rigid but he couldn't keep from shaking under the weight of his guilt.

"I understand wanting to protect someone you love from pain." Helena said softly, "I know about being willing to do anything to achieve that. I don't abide by your actions, but I understand, and I forgive you Peter."

Pete sobbed louder, collapsing against her. He clung tightly to HG. Myka watched her friend and lover locked in a much different embrace. Her heart expanded as feelings she didn't realize she possessed for the author grew stronger. Her heart simultaneously shattered as she took in her partner's broken demeanor. Pete quieted and brought his body under control. He pulled back to look HG in the eyes. "I'm sorry HG. Your forgiveness is more than I deserve." He gently extricated himself from HG's embrace and stood up. He took two steps toward Myka and stopped, moving restlessly from foot to foot. His eyes flickered to Myka and quickly away, guilt written all over his face.

"I don't think I can forgive you so easily Pete. I don't know if I can trust you anymore." Myka seemed distressed at the thought.

"What can I do? I'll do anything to fix us."

"May I ask you something Peter?" Helena interrupted. "Was there any other reason why you were so upset with Myka? Were you were feeling more than just hurt and anger?"

"I don't understand what you mean." Pete said, but he could guess what she was getting at. _Does she have to be so damn observant? It was annoying. She wasn't going to get him to admit to anything that would embarrass him further. And make Myka more uncomfortable._

"Perhaps you were jealous that Myka was with someone else? Maybe you felt you would lose her?" Helena continued.

"Don't do this HG. Please." Pete pleaded.

"We might as well lay all our cards on the table. You cannot tell me you are not at least somewhat attracted to Myka. She is incredibly beautiful after all. Do your feelings not extend beyond friendship?"

"I mean, I guess. I have thought about it." His eyes darted to Myka to see how she was responding to the conversation. Her face was annoyingly blank. He let out a deep breath. "If she gave me any indication I had a chance I wouldn't hesitate for a second" he confessed.

Satisfied, Helena came to Myka's side. "What about you love? How do you feel about what Peter just said?"

"I don't know what you want me to say. What are you trying to do here Helena?" Myka had a look of concentration as she searched HG's face.

"I am simply discerning if there is a way we can move past this unfortunate situation. I, for one, would be amenable to a scenario where we worked out our mutual frustration in a non-violent way." Myka's eyes widened as she realized what Helena was proposing.

"And how would _that_ help anything?"

"As I said, we are at an impasse, what is hindering us is lack of trust. Peter does not trust me with you, which is understandable. He violated both of our trusts by his actions. And even though you will not admit it, I know you feel betrayed that I responded to his advances. And it is true, if I had thought about it I would have known there was something wrong. He was too violent, he kissed differently, and I chalked it up to the alcohol. But I enjoyed it and I fear you won't be able to forgive me that."

Myka saw the truth in Helena's statements. She was jealous and not just because Pete made out with Helena. But that Helena was so thoroughly enjoying herself. It made Myka's stomach clench painfully to think that Pete could give her something that she couldn't.

Pete's furrowed his brow as he tried to follow what the women were saying. It seemed, at least, that they were not going to start yelling at him. He wasn't surprised by HG's admission; he remembered how she responded to him being rough. He _was_ surprised she told Myka. He was also aware that Myka had made no mention of his declaration.

"Perhaps if we allow these emotions to come to fruition we will come to a better understanding of how to move forward."

"I'm not sure I can stand to see someone else touch you again. And I definitely don't feel comfortable doing anything to my body." Myka said hesitantly.

"Of course, that is why I would be a barrier between the two of you. Peter will not touch me if we are not both comfortable with it."

Helena felt confident that she had sufficiently convinced Myka. With a meaningful look at Pete, she kissed Myka passionately. Pete swallowed hard. _What had just happened? Were they going to do what he thought they were? _Myka grabbed Helena's ass and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around her waist. _Yep they were._


End file.
